Machiavelique
by Isil
Summary: Eriol invite Shaolan à prendre le thé... et Spinel Sun plaint ce dernier. :D


**Titre**: Machiavélique  
**Auteur**: Isil  
**Fandom**: Card Captor Sakura  
**Personnages**: Eriol, Shaolan  
**Rating**: PG 

* * *

C'était beaucoup trop facile… Beaucoup trop facile. Hiiragizawa Eriol était certes réputé pour avoir des tendances plus ou moins réprimées –moins que plus, d'ailleurs- mais là, il fallait avouer que son "adorable descendant", comme il l'appelait, lui rendait les choses carrément faciles. 

"Prends un biscuit, Li-kun!"

Tout d'abord, le simple fait d'avoir accepté l'invitation soi-disant innocente de son camarade de classe était une erreur tactique. Que l'héritier des Li se soit laissé convaincre qu'il n'y avait rien de plus derrière qu'une envie de faire plus ample connaissance prouvait soit sa naïveté soit les talents incontestables d'Eriol en matière de fourberie… Ou les deux.

"Vraiment, tu devrais prendre un biscuit, Li-_kun_…"

Oui, les deux, certainement. Quelque part, Spinel Sun plaignait le garçon qui servait actuellement de victime à son maître. Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont il prononçait cet honorifique qui le rendait plus effrayant qu'honorifique… Relevant un instant le nez de son livre, le minuscule gardien bleu soupira discrètement. Pauvre gamin, vraiment! Être ainsi dans la ligne de mire de Maître Eriol, c'était une position des plus…infortunées.

"Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas de biscuit, Li-kun?"

Maintenant, le jeune Li lorgnait sur lesdits biscuits d'un air soupçonneux, s'attendant de toute évidence à ce qu'ils soient empoisonnés, méfiance pour laquelle Spinel Sun ne pouvait guère le blâmer…

"Je peux savoir pourquoi tu tiens absolument à ce que je mange ces satanés biscuits, Hiiragizawa?" finit-il par demander d'un ton bourru, ce qui ne changeait guère de d'habitude.

C'était une bonne question. Spinel lui-même avait du mal à voir l'importance que les biscuits pouvaient avoir dans le grand plan certainement machiavélique et tortueux de son maître à propos de son descendant. Il y avait certainement une raison… Quelque part… A moins que l'unique raison ne fût d'intriguer Li, ou de faire se poser trop de question à Spinel… C'était malheureusement une hypothèse crédible…

"Mais voyons… Parce que je les ai préparés moi-même, Li-kun!"

Quelque part derrière la porte qui menait au couloir, il y eut un bruit étrange comme un rugissement étouffé de féline en colère. Ruby Moon faisait tout de même un bel effort pour dissimuler son indignation quand au manque de considération de Maître Eriol pour ses efforts culinaires… ainsi que sa curiosité, qui la poussait à écouter aux portes. Ah, les femmes…

"Tu veux faire croire ça à qui?" ricana Li en toisant son camarade d'un air presque amusé. Presque…

Bien. Il était certes donc naïf, mais pas à ce point. On allait donc certainement pouvoir faire quelque chose de lui. Spinel se reconcentra sur son livre, tout en gardant les oreilles dressées pour ne rien perdre de la conversation.

"Bon, d'accord, je l'admets, c'est Ruby les a préparés," céda de bonne grâce Eriol avec un sourire des plus doux, et donc des plus effrayants pour qui le connaissait.

"Tes gardiens ont vraiment rien de mieux à faire…" marmonna Li en levant les yeux au ciel et en tendant précautionneusement la main vers un biscuit.

Spinel s'offusqua pour cette remarque profondément désobligeante, mais préféra rester dissimulé comme il l'était derrière un fauteuil, afin de satisfaire sa propre curiosité, tandis que Ruby grommelait derrière sa porte.

"Ils s'occupent de moi, voilà tout," répliqua Eriol en ne sourcillant même pas face à l'impertinence de son descendant. C'était après tout, avait-il expliqué cent fois à Spinel et Ruby, ce qui le rendait encore plus adorable…

Li sembla ne rien trouver à répondre à cela, car il renifla avec indifférence et goûta un biscuit.

"Ils ne sont pas mauvais…" admit-il après quelques secondes.

Nouveau rugissement derrière la porte, certainement parce que le compliment du bout des lèvres était hautement insuffisant au génie culinaire de Ruby, et nouveau sourire éclatant de la part de Maître Eriol.

"Ah, je suis content," s'exclama t'il, ressemblant étrangement à la jeune Daidouji pour le coup.

Li leva un sourcil, mais son apparente nonchalance perdit de sa force quand il se mit à rougir. Oui, vraiment, pauvre garçon…

"Pourquoi?" bougonna t'il. "Je vois pas en quoi c'est une si bonne nouvelle…"

"Mais voyons, Li-kun, c'est parce que j'ai demandé à Ruby de les préparer tout exprès pour toi!" expliqua Eriol en clignant des yeux, comme s'il s'agissait là de l'évidence même.

Li se tortilla sur son siège quelques secondes, puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il reprit un biscuit. Et voilà… Spinel Sun secoua la tête. Il était fichu. Pauvre garçon…

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, où le spectacle était visiblement terminé, quand le garçon eut un sursaut de fierté et un tout dernier mot, une répartie qui fit rire Eriol beaucoup plus sincèrement que Spinel n'en avait été témoin depuis des mois.

"Crétin."

FIN.


End file.
